


As one

by Lastsyns



Series: Amnesia [10]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: It takes several bodies but they finally get there in the end
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Twelfth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Amnesia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/374783
Kudos: 21





	As one

When the Doctor finally regenerated for the first time it didn't come easy. He fought the regeneration for days crying he didn't want to go as the energy danced across his skin making him burn with fever. He was only delaying the inevitable, though, and eventually, he had no choice but to let go. His regeneration was so powerful from holding it back that light destroyed the walls of the TARDIS, causing Jack to duck down as he watched his lover turned younger his lithe body becoming long and lanky. Once completed the Doctor assessed himself thinking he was a girl for a moment due to his long hair before realizing he still had an Adam's apple.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked Jack once he finished his self-assessment. Jack could see the worry in the man's eyes as he wondered if his long time lover and friend would reject him now that he changed. Jack stepped forward kissing him softly on his new lips. 

"I love it," he reassured the man. The Doctor smiled brightly at him as he kissed Jack back. They couldn't kiss long however as the TARDIS was crashing after all. It was immediately back to business as normal as they helped a little girl, then her adult-self deal with an escaped prisoner. The Doctor stumbled several times during it and walked right into a tree at one point. A problem he blamed on the fact that he had just regenerated but would continue to follow him throughout the entire time he was in this body. 

Though regeneration had finally healed the break in the Doctor's mind, it did nothing to break his dependency on the Captain. He still depended on the Captian to be there when he needed him. To protect him in large crowds of unfamiliar people and to taste food that he was unsure of. He would also just reach back looking for a hand to hold trusting that Jack would be there to take it. He also still slept in Jack's arms most nights snuggled against his side with his head on his chest.   
Sex had progressed between the two of them to where Jack could actually use his hands running them down to the Doctor's groin in order to bring him to completion. Penetrative sex was still off-limits but that didn't stop the Doctor asking Jack to try it one night. Jack didn't give in the first or second time afraid that it would cause the Doctor to digress after all the progress that he made. 

"I want to try it," the Doctor informed him on another night as they lay naked on the bed together.

"Are you sure," Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded as he started to roll on to his stomach. Jack put a gentle hand on his hip to stop him. "If we are going to do this than I want to see you. Remember you are completely in control and this stops the moment you can't handle it. Alright?"

"Yeah." Jack had him spread his legs a little wider as he knelt next to him. Grabbing the lube he made sure his finger was thoroughly covered before moving it between the Doctor's legs. The Doctor took a deep breath his hands scrambling to grab the blankets. Jack let him with his right but he caught the Doctor's left hand in his own holding it just as tightly. He didn't penetrate the Doctor right away as he rubbed gently until the Time Lord relaxed into the feeling.

"Ready?" Jack wondered.

"I think so," the Doctor answered. Jack pushed just the tip of his finger into the Doctor's body but the reaction was instantaneous as the Doctor's body went rigid as he pulled away. 

"No," he cried out. Jack immediately removed his finger moving so he could take the Time Lord in his arms wrapping his entire body around the tense man.

"Shhh, it's alright," Jack cooed kissing the Doctor softly on the cheeks, mouth, and neck until the Doctor relaxed into him. 

They didn't try again in that body or the next as he regenerated into an older man. This Doctor liked to be in control during the days but he still submitted to Jack in the bedroom making Jack wonder if he would ever find his confidence again in sex. He never asked to be penetrated or to take Jack choosing to stick with the frottage and kisses that he was used to. It wasn't until he regenerated into the next body that the Doctor once more inquired about Jack moving inside her. 

"Are you sure?" Jack wondered as they lay in bed with him skimming his fingers slowly along her thigh. 

"I think so. I mean, I've never been a woman before and what happened to me in that place was lifetimes ago. I want to be with you Jack and I want this," she informed him. Jack nodded leaning forward so that he could kiss her softly on the neck. Rolling he moved to straddle her body as she allowed her legs to fall open. She was breathing quicker the fear and hesitance in her eyes but there was also determinacy. Jack reached out taking her hand in his gripping it tightly their fingers entwined as he reached down with his other hand. He found the little nub between her legs, rubbing it softly as she stared in his eyes. 

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," She breathed. Jack ran his fingers slowly down until they came to the slick hole this body had. He gently pushed his finger inside of her as he stared into her eyes. Her breathing was still coming out quickly but she didn't tell him to stop or try to pull away. 

"Is that alright?" Jack wondered. She nodded. It felt strange but it was a new type of strange. This body was made for Jack to be inside of and she was determined for it to happen. Jack moved his finger out of the way, using the same hand to take his cock guiding it. He pushed just the tip in and she tensed as he entered her. He didn't move any further as he held her hand tightly leaning down to kiss her lips. She kissed him back as her other hand moved to his back resting it just above his arse. He thrust very shallowly and she sucked in her breath her eyes closing. "Do you need me to stop?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly as she released her breath. "It doesn't' hurt but it feels different."

"Good different or bad different?" Jack tried to clarify. The Doctor shrugged. He held himself in place as she breathed her hand moving from his back and wrapping around running down to where their bodies were joined. He felt her fingers brushing carefully against him feeling him filling her. She met Jack's eyes again and nodded. Jack pushed in further moving as slowly as possible ready to stop as soon as she said anything. Her hand remained in place and he stopped when he felt his groin pushing against her hand. He pulled out a little reaching down to move her hand out of the way before pushing in the rest of the way so that they were completely joined. 

They held hands, staring in each other's eyes as Jack moved as slowly and softly as possible keeping his thrusts uniform. He didn't want to hurt or scare her by moving quicker so he kept reminding himself that this was for her as he moved. It had been so long since he had penetrative sex he wasn't sure he could do it but his love for her made it possible. He had waited so long to feel himself move inside the Doctor that he didn't want to ruin this moment between them. Her breathing continued to come quicker and she tensed in his arms. He worried for a moment that he had hurt until a soft moan escaped from her lips and she went slack in his arms. 

"So it was good different after all," Jack teased her gently. 

"Yeah," she breathed. 

"Do you need me to stop now?" Jack wondered. He was getting closer to finding his own release but he was still willing to stop and finish himself off in privacy if that is what she truly needed. 

"No, I promise I am alright, Jack," She reassured him. He smiled at her and she smiled back as he continued to thrust. He lost track of time as he moved just staring into her eyes until he felt himself at the edge. He pushed in as deep as he could and then did it again as he pulsed deep inside her filling her with his seed. He pulled out slowly moving off of her and laying at her side. Her hand was still entwined with his and he pulled on it to get her to snuggle to his side. She laid her head down on his chest listening to his heart beating. "That was nice."

"Does that mean we can do it again?" Jack couldn't help but wonder. 

"I would like that," she agreed. He kissed her on the top of the head as she relaxed into him. Jack wrapped his other arm around her as he held her tightly to him. It had taken them a long time to get her but she had made it in the end.


End file.
